fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Maribelle
Maribelle (マリアベル Mariaberu, Mariabell in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Hiromi Igarashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara15.html In the English version she is voiced by Melissa Fahn. Profile Maribelle is a member of Chrom's Shepherds. She is the daughter of the Duke of Themis, an influential noble family in Ylisse. After the war, she wants to become a judge advocate and fight so that all people are protected equally under the law. Her best friend is Lissa, who was the first person to befriend Maribelle. Maribelle is first introduced in Chapter 2 when Lissa introduces the Avatar to the Shepherds. Maribelle is initially appalled by their "plebian" looks, but Lissa tells the Avatar that it will take some time for her to warm up to them. Later, she gets captured by Gangrel and his Plegian forces on the false pretense that she invaded their borders in order to give Plegia reason to go to war with Ylisse. However thanks to Ricken's timely rescue and the Shepherds's arrival, she is saved and returns with them to the Ylisse and follows Chrom to fight for her country. Should Chrom marry Maribelle at the end of Chapter 11, Maribelle becomes the new Queen of Ylisse and will give birth to Lucina two years afterwards. After the ambush on Carrion Isle, "Marth" reveals her identity as Chrom's daughter, Lucina from the future. Maribelle at first does not believe that she is Lucina until she sees the Brand of the Exalt on her left eye, the same one on baby Lucina. After Lucina shares her story of the alternate future, Maribelle and Lucina share a tender moment as Lucina happily hugs her mother, finally reunited. After the war, Maribelle returns home and becomes a magistrate, demanding equal justice to commoners and nobles alike. In her support with Gaius, in past, Gaius was hired to steal from the Ylissean treasury, but was caught. He blamed Maribelle's father for the plot and he was put on trial. However Gaius did this because if he did not, the nobles who plotted against Maribelle's father would have killed Maribelle instead. She is the mother of Brady and a potential mother for Lucina and Morgan. She has the worst sleeping positions in the army and tosses in her sleep. Her birthday is April 14. Personality Maribelle is a typical noblewoman, trained in the classical and finer arts of high-society life. She acts proud and domineering, but is kind to her friends, though she warms up to most people rather slowly. She is interested in "plebeian" lifestyles of common folk due to her noble upbringing. She tends to act rude when she gets emotional. She did not have many friends growing up due to her personality, and was often bullied by the other noble children. Maribelle is grateful to Lissa, her first friend. As a result, she is devoted to both her and Chrom. Maribelle values Lissa above all else and is extremely protective of her, even willing to die to protect her out of gratitude for her friendship. In Game Base Stats | Troubadour |3 |18 |0 |5 |4 |6 |5 |3 |6+2 |7 | Resistance +2 | Staff - D | Mend Vulnerary |} Growth Rates *'Trobadour/ Valkyrie' |65% |20% |60% |50% |50% |80% |15% |55% |} *'War Cleric' |75% |35% |55% |50% |45% |80% |20% |50% |} Max Stat Modifers | -3 | +2 | +1 | 0 | +3 | -3 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Olivia *Brady *Morgan (Only if Maribelle is her mother) *Lucina (Only if Maribelle is her mother) Class Sets *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Maribelle is a very capable healer in her base class. She has a slightly higher magic growth rate than Lissa meaning she will become a much more effective healer quicker, plus she is more mobile unless on a sand map. She also will almost always gain Luck upon leveling up. However Maribelle is very fragile physically and cannot stand constant physical direct damage with her low defense growths and caps. Thankfully due to her luck and skill growths, her dodge rate is decent as she rises through the levels, but still, one stray physical hit can be almost fatal for her so express caution when using her. If promoting to Valkyrie, she becomes a very effective mage-killer unit, but still suffers from low defenses. With her mid-high speed and skill, however, she should be able to dodge most attacks. It is highly recommended to give Maribelle Dracoshields to deal with her low defenses just in case units with high skill and luck like Heroes manage to swarm her. Dual Support+ is the best skill Valkyrie has to offer, allowing her to be a good support character in Pair Up and Dual System situations. As a War Cleric, Maribelle will be able to take physical damage better with a much higher defense and strength cap at the the cost of a small stat cap drop in magic, speed and resistance. She can also grab the useful Renewal skill to prolong her effectiveness and keep her alive much longer. However, her strength will be quite low, and thus cannot deal much damage with axes to begin with. But if time is put into training her axes, she can wield Bolt Axes but if Maribelle is intended to be used as an offensive unit, she is better off staying in the Valkyrie class to build off of her better magic growths and caps. Reclass Her reclass options are the Mage and Pegasus Knight lines. In the Mage related classes Maribelle can maximize her skill and magic abilities as a Sage, but it still will leave her frail physically, especially in the drop in resistance compared to her Valkyrie promotion. However reclassing to a Dark Knight will bring her Defenses to a manageable 39 cap but dropping her 47 Valkyrie resistance cap to 40. However, Maribelle's strength is still too low to be suited to wield swords and her stronger magic is better off to heal others in the Sage and Valkyrie for better damage and healing potency. In the end though, Maribelle can find several useful skills including Tomefaire, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker to make her a better offensive unit, regardless of class. In the Pegasus Knight lines, Maribelle will not only be vulnerable to physical classes still, but now Archers become an even bigger threat, even with her high luck, speed, and skill. Maribelle should only take these classes later once her stats begin capping in other classes. However it is highly recommended that you reclass Maribelle into this before recruiting Brady since reclassing as a Dark Flier will give Maribelle the extremely useful skill Galeforce, useful for both Brady and herself. Maribelle is capable of being a Rally Unit, much like Lissa, learning the same 5 Rally skills that she does. However Maribelle can be a questionable Rally unit because of her low defense growths and caps, even in the War Cleric class, but Maribelle nonetheless is worth considering for Rally Play, but most likely will be overshadowed by Lissa in terms of stat balance. Quotes Event Tile *"Hmm, what's this? ...Well, I see little point in just leaving it here." (item) *"I managed a quick bit of violin practice. I try to stay abreast of the noble pursuits." (exp) *"I managed some additional practice. I'm not afraid of a little extra work." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Asking *"Why the satisfied expression? Did you suddenly come into money?" (happy) *"I must say, you're a reliable fighter. Why don't we join forces out there?" (team up) *"If you don't mind sharing, what do you dream of doing with your life?" (dreams) *"I'm always so bored after a battle. How do you pass the time?" (free time) Replying *"Certainly not. This morning's tea was refreshing and put me in high spirits." (happy) *"Certainly. You won't regret your choice." (team up) *"I want to be a big, hairy barbarian! ...Ugh, laugh, would you? It's a joke." (dreams) *"I study self defence. A little 'parasol fu' works wonders on thugs and brigands!" (free time) Asking - Married *"Don't even ENTERTAIN the thought of dying out there, my love. I swear..." (promise) *"(name), I...I just wanted you to know how handsome you look today." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). We belong together always." (love) *"You dropped something, (name). What is it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I'll be all right. I'm too worried about you to keel over just yet." (promise) *"Thank you. I try to look my best around the man I love." (compliment) *"M-must you say such mortifying things? I...I love you, too. There! Conversation over!" (love) *"These are the finest of tea leaves. ...Hey, who said I got them for you?!" (gift) Asking - Child *"Shall we train together, Brady/Lucina/Morgan? ...Moms are tough. Haven’t you heard?" (train) *"Are you feeling all right, Brady/Lucina/Morgan? I could go fetch my staff..." (concern) *"Tell me what you need Brady/Lucina/Morgan. I’ll not allow my child to go without." (gift) *"How did you spend your days in the future, Brady/Lucina/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. I accept your challenge. But don’t come crying to me if you lose." (train) *"Ugh, how frail do you think I am? Worry about yourself for a change." (concern) *"I would like a nice, frilly dress. And if it’s not haute couture, I’ll make YOU wear it!" (gift) *"Before you arrived, I was kidnapped by Gangrel and faced all manner of evils. But none of that compares to what you must have seen... Well, be at peace. You’re safe with me. Together we shall set the future right." (story) Level Up *"One step closer and I'll be forced to maim you." (6-7 stats up) *"I won't be satisfied until I'm the very best!" (4-5 stats up) *"Anything to set myself apart from the rabble." (2-3 stats up) *"This is completely unacceptable." (0-1 stats up) *"I think I've sufficiently proven my superiority." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Look at me! Classier than ever!" Armory *"I'll take two tins of your finest tea and a silk bonnet." (buying) *"Surely there are easier ways to line our war chest?" (selling) *"Give me something that will shame my lowborn foes." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I should talk to Chrom about turning this into a tearoom. It needs...something..." (misc) *"I declare, I am in fine form! Perhaps only natural for a woman of my breeding." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Resting up early, I see." (morning) *"Avatar, the day’s only half over. A little early for a break, isn’t it?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. You’ve been taking a lot of breaks lately." (evening) *"Shouldn’t you get to bed soon, Avatar?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. A lovely morning we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Have you already planned out your day?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Can you believe how the day flew by?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Will you be retiring for the night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Roster Lissa's best friend. A proud and sharp-tongued noble from one of Ylisse's most well-to-do houses. She is cold to strangers, particularly commoners, but warms quickly. The most likely to toss in her sleep. Born on April 14th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"Pay attention!" *"We'll do it together." *"Luck be with us!" *"Look at this weakling!" *"We are superior!" *"Come now." *"I'm by your side!" *"Do your worst." *"Stay focused." Dual Strike *"En garde!" *"Wretched beast!" *"Lowborn filth!" *"Permit me, darling." *"So sorry!" Dual Guard *"They won't hurt you!" *"Wretched beast." Critical *"Big mistake!" *"I will ruin you!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I promise you, this will hurt!" Defeated Enemy *"Ha!" *"Troglodyte." *"Who else?" Partner Defeats the enemy *"I'm impressed." *"My humble thanks." *"My gratitude." Healed *"My gratitude." *"I'm impressed." Defeated By Enemy *"You brute..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Maribelle - Dire Damsel : After returning home to Themis, Maribelle became a magistrate who demanded equal justice for nobles and commoners alike. ; Maribelle and Chrom : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Maribelle kept him always on his toes while she strove tirelessly to become a magistrate and reform the halidom's laws. ; Maribelle and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Maribelle, above all else. ; Maribelle and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Maribelle, did her own part for Ylisse by studying hard and becoming a respected magistrate. ; Maribelle and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But his wife, Maribelle, treated the people fairly and equally, and in time, they learned to forgive him. ; Maribelle and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as an hero and brother to all. But people were fonder still of Maribelle, who worked tirelessly to win them equal rights in the eyes of the law. ; Maribelle and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Maribelle was quick to whip his scatterbrained nature out of him and the two lived a long and happy life. ; Maribelle and Kellam : After returning home to Themis, Maribelle became a magistrate who demanded equal justice for nobles and plebeians alike. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Maribelle and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Maribelle, for her part, could not stand her new home's nonsensical laws and eventually guided both khans to an era of reform. ; Maribelle and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Maribelle went on to be a magistrate, and the couple leaned on each other for the rest of their days. ; Maribelle and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Having studied to become a magistrate, Maribelle feared the day she would meet her own husband in court. ; Maribelle and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly took into a life of excess, but fear of his wife’s verbal abuse led him to resume work as a sellsword. Maribelle’s family never approved of Gregor, and he never cared. ; Maribelle and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Sadly, Maribelle's sharp tongue and proud attitude rubbed off on the tykes, making them quite the handful. ; Maribelle and Henry : Henry settled down with Maribelle and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited his mother's noble blood—but also her sharp tongue, as time would reveal. : ;Maribelle and Donnel :Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and Maribelle. Still, he was careful not to pester his new bride about working in the fields, lest she lift a scythe for other reasons. Etymology Maribelle is a combination of the names Mary/Maria and Isabelle and is often associated with high class 'Southern Belles'. Gallery File:Maribelle.jpg|Concept art of Maribelle File:Liz and Mariabell.jpg|Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:Mariabel confession.jpg|Maribelle confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Mariabell confession 2.jpg|The second part of Maribelle's confession. File:Maribelle confession.jpg|Maribelle's full confession File:Mariabel.jpg|Maribelle's portrait in Awakening. File:FE13 Troubadour (Maribelle).png|Maribelle's battle model as a Troubadour in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Maribelle).png|Maribelle's battle model as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 War Cleric (Maribelle).png|Maribelle's battle model as a War Cleric in Awakening. File:Mariabell Valkyrie FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Maribelle as a Valkyrie. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters